In wireless radio frequency (RF) applications, a wireless RF receiver is subject to blocking signals. All signals that are presented to an RF receiver aside from a downlink communication RF signal are considered blocking signals. These blocking signals may be due to communications on other channels or by other services. Blocking signals can cause non-linear distortion and voltage saturation in the RF receiver, which can inhibit the RF receiver from detecting a downlink communication RF signal. Known RF receivers employ filters at the front-end to reject blocking signals. However, these filters limit the bandwidth of the RF receiver. In many applications, multiple filters and multiple receivers must be deployed to handle this limitation, which increases the complexity and cost of the receiver.